Hydraulic expansion chucks are generally known. A shank of a tool to be clamped can be inserted into the reception space. The pressure chamber is then put under pressure, with the result that the expansion bush is forced against the shank of the tool. The shank of the tool is then held frictionally in the reception space.
When the tool received in the expansion chuck is used for roughing machining tasks, high torques have to be transmitted between the expansion chuck and the tool. If the maximum holding moment of the expansion chuck is in this case overshot, relative movements occur between the tool and the expansion chuck. This may ultimately cause damage to the tool.